if you
by myz.miwa
Summary: Semua manusia pernah mengalami apa itu luka, kenangan buruk yang sulit untuk di lupakan, Cerita tentang seorang gadis yg mengalami kehilangan orang yg berarti dengan cerita seorang pemuda yang di tuntut jadi perfect oleh ayahnya,disini kuroko tetsuya bakalan jadi cewe dan akashi akan gunakan mata belangnya tapi gak menutup kemungkinan dia bakalan jadi baik juga
1. prolog

**if you**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **original story dhika-chan**

 **Rate :T**

 **pairing :**

 **Aka!femkuro**

 **genre romance**

Gadis itu termenung di pinggir balkon kamarnya, tatapan matanya kelam tidak ada tanda ke hidupan di dalam retina biru langitnya. Setetes bening air mata luruh dari mata biru langitnya, ia mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas berusah sekuat tenaga menahan agar air matanya tidak turun deras. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya menatap langit malam tanpa bintang, seperti ditarik menuju dasar kesadaran luka lama yang telah ia sembunyikan muncul tampa perintah, ia tidak dapat melenyapkan segala kemungkinan, satu satunya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berusaha menolak kenyataan.

Setelahnya gadis dengan surai baby blue berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya, ia berusaha untuk melupakan segala kenangan yang membuat kehidupannya berubah 180o, di dalam benaknya apakah tuhan itu benar benar ada? Apakah kehidupannya dapat berubah? Apakah ia bisa menemukan ke bahagiaan yang sesungguhnya? Itu adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang sering terlontar kan dalam benaknya meskipun ia tau bahwa tidak akan ada orang dapat menjawabnya.

Jauh dari kediaman sang gadis, seorang pemuda dengan surai crimson yang menyala bagaikan kobaran api sedang terdiam didalam ruangan yg temeram tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun ruangan itu terlalu sepi dan gelap hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tirai, eksperis pemuda itu datar bagaikan tembok pembatas, iris heterocomenya menatap berkas berkas di depan meja kerjanya, meskipun umurnya yang masih menginjak remaja pemuda itu di tuntut untuk menjadi sempurna, tidak ada kebahagian di dalam kehidupannya.

/...\\\

Gadis itu dan pemuda itu sama sama mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan

"apakah arti dari kebahagian yang sesungguhnya"


	2. Chapter 1

**S A T U**

" _ **manusia hidup bukan karna hidup itu menyenangkann. Melainkan untuk terus berusaha memberikan arti tentang keberadaannya kepada orang lain."**_

Hingga pagi ini hujan masih mengguyur kota Tokyo. Tidak sederas semalam tetapi masih mampu membuat mereka basah kuyup jika nekat menerobosnya. Banyak dari sebagian orang yang menyukai hujan, ada yang mengatakan hujan itu romantis, hujan itu menyejukan, bahkan ada juga yang menyebutkan bahwa hujan itu membawa keluar semua kenangan yang lama tersimpan rapi di setiap sudut hati setiap orang.

Namun berbeda bagi gadis dengan surai baby blue yang tengah duduk di halte tersebut, apapun makna dari hujan dia tidak peduli yang ia tahu hujan adalah rahmat yang diberikan tuhan kepada hamba-Nya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir peach gadis tersebut, ia amat sangat bosen menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang, tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan di halte ini dan ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk terus menunggu, ia menatap jam yang _bertengger_ manis di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil dan putih bersih. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 dan sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah akan berbunyi, tetapi bis yang biasa ia tumpangi masih belum datang. Ia menatap rintikan air hujan yang tidak ada tanda –tanda akan berhenti, dengan wajah yang datar bahkan bisa dibilang sangat datar untuk ukuran wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan manis.

"tetsu-kun kenapa kau datang terlambat?apa karna cuaca hujan sehingga kau malas bangun?" seru seorang gadis dengan surai peachpink yang berjalan di samping gadis manis itu yang diketahui bernama Tetsu-kun yang mana si gadis masih enggan untuk menanggapin ocehan temannya tersebut. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia lontarkan si surai peachpink lanjut berbicara, "kau tau tidak tetsu, dari yang ku dengar Akashi-san sekarang berpacaran dengan shiba miyuki, gadis dari kelas 1-1 yang pintar dan sangat cantik, tak ku sangka shiba-san akan berpacaran dengan Akashi-san yang terkenal player itu." Ucap si surai peachpink dengan semangatnya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya lirikan tidak minat dari gadis baby blue yang berjalan di sampingnya. "ya! Koroko tetsuya apa kau tidak merasa penasaran sedikit pun?" ucapnya yang mulai kesel. Ya nama lengkap gadis si surai baby blue itu ialah kuroko tetsuya, gadis yang pendiam dan sangat tertutup. Wajahnya sangat cantik, ia memiliki kulit yang putih bersih bagaikan kulit bayi, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi ya standarlah untuk ukuran gadis SMA.

Tetsuya berhenti lalu menengok ke arah satsuki temannya yang sedari tadi ia abaikan lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. "kau tau momoi-kun, aku tidak perduli dengan gossip-gosip yang sering kau dengar, sekarang aku lapar dan ingin segera sampai di kantin untuk makan sesuatu, tenagaku sudah habis digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sensi kepadaku sebagai hukuman karna aku telat" katanya dengan wajah yang masih datar seperti biasa,dia tidak peduli tentang apapun yang terjadi yang ia pedulikan adalah bagimana ia bisa hidup itu sudah cukup. "tetsu-kun kau tau ada quotes yang mengatakan ' _manusia hidup bukan karna hidup itu menyenangkann. Melainkan untuk terus berusaha memberikan arti tentang keberadaannya kepada orang lain'_ jika kau tidak pernah peduli atau ikut masuk kedalamnya bagaimana kau akan memberitahukan akan keberadaanmu?" tanya momoi ke pada tetsuya yang sedang membayar roti yang ia beli dan ia pun melakulan hal yang sama seperti tetsuya. "yang perlu ku lakukan hanyalan belajar yang rajin dan mencari pekerjaan yang memiliki gaji besar." Jawab tetsuya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai, Suasana riuh lorong kelas terdengar sangat berisik yang dimana para siswa berebut untuk kembali ke kelas masing masing.

Tetsuya duduk di kursinya yang paling belakang dekat dengan jendela,posisi yang sangat bagus untuk bersantai jika ada pelajaran yang membosankan.

 **TBC atau mau END aja**

 **Aku gak tau cerita ini bagus atau tidak aku sendiri gak ngerti mao sama cerita yang aku buat.**

 **Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kizhuo,mel-985 dan ryu-elchan yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membcaca cerita awakard ini :D**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT SAYA HARAPKAN**


End file.
